


New Century, New Rules [Podfic]

by MidnightMew



Series: Queer Avengers Podfics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMew/pseuds/MidnightMew
Summary: [Podfic]SHIELD had done their best to prepare Steve for the new century that he had awoken in. However, they didn’t quite cover everything.He was prepared for the insane technology and rapid movement of the city. He was prepared for his new status as both a historical figure and a celebrity (well, he had been braced, he didn’t think he would ever become used to it). He was prepared for a whole new way of life.What he was not prepared for, was queer couples. Out in the street. In broad daylight. Very obviously acting like couples.





	New Century, New Rules [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highlytrainedfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlytrainedfangirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New century, New Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774965) by [highlytrainedfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlytrainedfangirl/pseuds/highlytrainedfangirl). 



> Hope the Google drive link works fine, this is my first podfic so I'm not really sure of the best format to post in!

[Google Drive MP3 link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ays6XrcemR4atkyY2ffr931hqQmwYl1O/view?usp=drivesdk)

[Original Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774965)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic, let me know what you thought of it and leave comments and kudos on the original work if you enjoyed it!


End file.
